


free to run, get dizzy on caffeine.

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of a Friend?, i mean not the rest of it but still, shion is a good friend to cecil, u love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: After the death of his friend and band rival Nagi, Cecil comes to visit. Somehow, it hurts even still.
Relationships: Amakusa Shion & Aijima Cecil, Mikado Nagi & Aijima Cecil
Kudos: 3





	free to run, get dizzy on caffeine.

The ground is soaking wet, quickly soaking into the pants and freezing his knees cold as he kneels, but he could easily care less. An umbrella held to protect his head from the rain, flowers in his other hand, Cecil leans forwards and gently sets them atop the grave before sitting back. A small smile goes over his lips, sadness in his eyes as he stares at it.

_ Nagi Mikado _

_ January 7, 2001 – May 16, 2016 _

He sighs, his eyes softening just a second. It’s quick to end when he feels a hand on his back. “ _ Nyaagh! _ ” He cries, jumping and losing his balance as he falls on his hands. The side of his umbrella crumples against the wet ground, and he absently thinks to himself that he’s glad the ground is only wet and not muddy as he looks over his shoulder, blinking the rain from his eyelashes.

“Ah… I didn’t mean to scare you, Cecil,” Shion says gently, holding out a hand for him. He smiles, taking it and pulling himself up to his feet, then holding the umbrella over both of their heads. “… You miss him too, don’t you?”

His eyes soften sadly and he looks away from the soft man, nodding. “… I…” He mumbles, swallowing. “I knew him for so little, but it feels like I’ve lost a life-long friend.”

Shion nods, rubbing over Cecil’s back as he looks down. “… Amakusa understands your pain.” He says softly, and Cecil feels something inside him get pushed to its limits. Four years. Fours years since Nagi died, and he’s held himself together most of the time, visiting his grave to leave flowers, spend time with his late friend.

Cecil  _ cries _ . He falls to his knees, letting his arms fall slack, and he cries his heart out. Loud, messy sobs that, once they started, he knew he couldn't quiet them down or stop them or anything until he  _ cried _ .

And so he did, hands coming up to ball up in his hair, gripping and pulling it as he curls up on himself. He absently notes Shion’s presence at his side when he’s brought into a hug, only moving to press his face into his shoulder and sob harder. He’ll apologise for getting his shirt gross when he can talk again, but for now, he clings to him as though his life depends on it.

“There, there…” Shion mumbles, and Cecil coughs from his tears. “You’re all okay. Nagi wouldn't want to have seen you cry.” Cecil tenses up and squeezes him, nuzzling his face deeper into the soft man’s shoulder with a nod, whimpering. He… He wouldn't want to see him cry. He wouldn't…

Cecil coughs and sniffs hard, pulling back to wipe at his sore eyes. “I-I jus’ can’t z’stop th-thinking about him…” He slurs, his entire body shaking. He’s got to look so miserable like this; no doubt his nose is running and his eyes are puffy and red and his face is redder than average and just overall he’s red, wet, gross, and clearly has been crying. “I-I misz him so much! H-He… He…” He breaks into another sob, but no tears follow. His head hurts, and he can’t tell if it’s from dehydration or from tension.

“… Amakusa believes Nagi would hold you at this moment, telling you in his own way to not cry. Something like, ‘Keep your head up!’ or ‘Why do you look so gloomy for?’” Shion says, wiping his cheek with one hand. “He wouldn't want you crying over him. He wanted to be remembered… Cutely. I suppose.”

Cecil sniffs roughly and wipes at his face, nodding. He feels sleepy, and heavy, and… Warm. “I-I’m sorry… I made a mess of your shirt,” he croaks, slowly forcing himself to his feet. The warmth hugs him, leaving him feeling somewhat limp. So sleepy…

“… Let’s go,” Shion says, offering a hand to Cecil, which he takes. “You need a nap, it looks.” When Cecil nods, he slowly pulls him along. A final look over his shoulder to the grave leaves him with a missing heart… But a less hurt one.

* * *

The spirit gave a tiny, saddened smile as the two boys went off. They have each other, he hopes they’ll be able to heal finally. Quietly, he slips back home to rest once again.

A final hug for each of his friends, until their return.

**Author's Note:**

> i got sleepy after writing cecil's crying lmao. that shit made me feel the effects too goddamn


End file.
